Best Gift
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: Hiei and Botan are dealing with being seperated. With Christmas coming will Hiei be home in time? Sequal to Tears of Love


Here we go the sequal to Tears of Love. Can Hiei make it home for Christmas? Read and find out.

I own nothing

He watched as the trees blew with the wind. He was sitting on the roof watching the sunset and thinking of her. Was she thinking of him too? Granted the sunsets in Ninginkai were a lot more colorful then those in Makai. His crimson eyes were unblinking as his thoughts wondered to his blue haired lover. What would she be doing now? He pictured her in his mind; Her hair falling around her slender shoulders, her magenta eyes shining with her beautiful smile. He could hear her laughter in his mind. Her melodious laughter that he had fallen in love with. Sighing he shook his head as if to shake his thoughts out of her. He blinked as he looked around and realized that the sun was completely gone and that night was settling over Makai. Sighing again he stretched and got up to go to his room.

Her smiles were all forced now and that light that had been in her eyes when he had been around was gone to be replaced with a sad shadow. Her friends tried to cheer her and although she was hardly ever alone she felt lonely, terribly lonely. She was staying with Yukina and Genkai at the temple instead of her lonely apartment and the others were constantly there. Her bouts of crying would sometimes come at unexpected times. One minute she would be laughing and the next she was crying. You must understand this: being mates is stronger then any other bond in any of the three worlds. The time apart hurt, worse then any other pain, mentally or physically. During one of the many gatherings she was sitting with the other girls and they were talking and laughing when he flashed into her sight. Almost like she was having a vision of him and then it was gone. It was next his voice sounding in her head. It took her a minute to realize that he was talking to her through telepathy. " Botan? I just have a quick break and I wanted to say hi and make sure you were doing okay." The girls saw her eyes take a far off look and knew she was talking to him. "Hiei!" as soon as she said his name both in her mind and out loud tears filled her eyes. The other girls stopped talking at her outburst and watched her. She had brought one hand up and covered her eyes. "Botan, love are you crying?" Hiei's voice sounded to her. " I'm sorry Hiei I'm trying to be strong, but I want you to be here with me." She drew in a shaky breath and sighed. "Botan I know that being separated from me is hard, but always remember that you are in my heart and I am always in yours. I must go now Botan, promise me you'll cry no more tonight?" he pleaded. She shook her head and felt his presence leave her mind and knew he had broken the link between their minds. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Kurama behind her. His kind green eyes full of concern as he took in her tear stained face. "He just spoke with you?" he more stated then asked. "Yes" she whispered. It was then that she noticed everyone looking at her. They all had the same look. Pity. Botan sighed and stood up. "Kurama will it always be like this when we are apart? I can feel him near, yet I know he is so far away." Kurama looked down at his friend, who was like a sister. "No, Botan, It is hard now because it is your first time apart for longer than a day since you became mates. It is hard now, but soon he will be here and will be with you again." Kurama hugged her lightly, before she pushed gently away and walked outside. "Thank you Kurama." She voice was a little stronger as she walked out door.

Hiei frowned as he cut the link with her. She had been crying. Although he couldn't see her he could picture her shoulders shaking and her beautiful eyes full of tears. His face remained impassive, but his shoulders slumped a little as he sat in his chair. He had been stopped by one of Mukuro's messengers before he'd reached his room and told to meet her in the great hall for a feast to celebrate a recent defeat of one of their many enemies. Any one who saw him wouldn't not notice the slight slump, but Mukuro knew him well and sensed his upset. "Come now Hiei it is a celebration, why the slump of shoulders?" she questioned him. "Hn" he turned his eyes away and said nothing. " I am not as dunce as some of my men Hiei and as my heir we should not have secrets." She said to him. She saw his shoulders stiffen at her words and slowly he turned to face her with a glare. "Drop it!" he hissed at her his eyes narrowing even more if possible as he saw he lift her eyebrow. "Just because I am your heir does not mean you can pry into my business." He growled. He hated the feelings of helplessness to stop his mate's tears and knowing that they were his fault did not make things better. The last thing he needed was this woman's prying questions. He stood up and sped from the room before she could stop him. Once in his room he closed his door and flung off his cloak. He laid on his bed with his arms crossed beneath his head and sighed. He closed his eyes and let his Jagan open as he always did. He would watch her this way and make sure she was safe through out the night.

She had not been sleeping well, the bed felt so cold with out Hiei there to add heat to the cold sheets. She was so terribly lonely and thought she would go insane from missing him so much. Botan rolled over and was soon wishing she had stayed asleep. The sun assaulted her eyes through the sheer curtains Yukina had hung over the windows and she knew she would not get anymore sleep. Sighing she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Hiei, how much longer until you are home? How much longer until I am held in your arms again?' she thought as she turned on the water of the shower and checked the warmth. The warm water felt so good against her tense shoulders and sore muscles. Once done, she dressed and tried to plan out her day. The more that she did the more time went by and the sooner he would come back to her, at least that is what she hoped. Yukina and Keiko had wanted to go to the mall today and she knew that they were going to drag her and Shizuru along. Going to the mall with the girls was one of her favorite things to do before Hiei left. Now she really didn't enjoy much without him there to show her stuff to when she got home. As if on cue with her thoughts Yukina knocked on her door. "Botan, Keiko and Shizuru are here to eat with us before we go to the mall." Botan nodded and followed her to the table where Genkai, Keiko and Shizuru were waiting. "Good Morning!" Botan said cheerfully trying not to show her depressed mood and not wanting to bring down the other girls. After they ate they headed for the mall for a long day of shopping.

It was getting close to the holiday season and the girls were hoping to get a start on their Christmas shopping. A holiday that Yukina and even Hiei had come to enjoy. "Do you think Botan that Hiei might be here for Christmas?" Keiko asked as they looked at the stores filled with Christmas decorations. "I hope so Keiko." She answered as they entered a store for men's clothing. "Time to shop for the guys.'" Shizuru said unenthusiastically. The other girls moaned and sighed. Shopping for the four was so hard, especially Yusuke. They wandered through the racks picking stuff up here and there only to shake their heads and put the garment back. In the end when they left the store Yukina had found a sweater for Kazuma and Shizuru picked up a nice wool scarf for him as well. Keiko and Botan walked out with nothing for any of the guys. They walked for the next store and Keiko stopped abruptly. "Hey guys I have a great idea for Kurama!" She said as she turned and ran into the shop. The others shrugged and fallowed her. Keiko was pulling a window box and turned to the others. "Lets get our favorite flowers and put them all together in one box and give it to him as a way to remember us all. We can add something for each of the guys as well." The other girls nodded and went about finding the right seeds. Botan's was the peony, Shizuru's was the calla lily, Yukina's was the tulip, and Keiko's was the orchid. Now for the guys they knew they had to put roses in for Kurama. For Hiei, Botan picked up a small pine plant for the woodsy smell. For Kuwabara they put a bright orange colored flower for his hair. And for Yusuke they put in a sunflower for its bright loud color like him. Once they were done they left the mall. It had taken them a long time to select the flowers for the guys and they were all ready to go. They would plant the flowers in the box and grow them until Christmas at the temple. The pine plant was the only plant that was already growing. Botan would remove it later to put in the box too. It was only the beginning of the long holiday season of shopping.

Hiei was running after two demons that had been causing problems on Murkuro's land. It had been occurring frequently and had been the reason Murkuro had called him back. There was a ringleader who was behind it and no one could figure out who it was. Murkuro had already lost many men because of it. He easily caught up with them and so disposed of them. He headed back to the castle and to his room hoping no one would disturb him. He was wanting to talk with Botan and he did not want the distractions. As soon as he got to his room he sat on his windowsill, closed his eyes and opened his jagan before calling out to Botan. She was currently in the kitchen helping Yukina wash the dishes. 'Botan' his voice filtered into her head. She stopped drying the plate she was holding and closed her eyes. 'Hiei! How good it is to hear your voice!' She was smiling and Yukina knew who she was talking to. Even though her eyes were closed, that smile said it all. "Yukina, I'll be back." She said as she hurried to her room. "Take your time Botan. I'll finish in here" Yukina's quiet voice said after her. Once in her room she went to the windowsill and sat on it. 'Hiei Love how are you?' She said to him the joy in her voice was unmistakable and it filled his soul with pride and happiness to know he caused that joy in her. 'I'm great now that I am talking to you.' She smiled 'I've missed you so much Hiei! I wish you were here beside me, holding me.' She folded her arms across her chest imagining his arms around her. 'I wish I could be there to Botan, but I can't right now love.' His voice had a soothing sound to it and she felt her eyes fill with tears. 'I miss you so much Hiei. Sometimes I can't take it. Please come home soon!' she pleaded with him. He stiffened at her voice. 'Botan please, don't cry love. I'll be there as soon as I can.' 'Will you be here for Christmas?' she asked him in a small voice. 'I don't thinks so love' she nodded and sighed closing her eyes to stop her tears. 'I'll be there as soon as I can love, but I don't think it'll be that soon.' She sighed and nodded again. They talked for a few more minutes before Hiei had to go and they said their good byes. Christmas this year would be dull for her.

The days and weeks passed and it looked like Hiei wouldn't be home for many more months. 'Not before spring' he had told her in their last conversation. The demons on Murkuro's lands had been getting worse and he and her army had yet to find the leader. Botan had told the group that Hiei didn't expect to be home before spring. They were all saddened by this, well with the exception of Kuwabara, and all held sympathy for the hurting girl. The closer Christmas came the more depressed she got. She helped the other girls plan the years Christmas Eve party and shopped for her remaining gifts, but the most important one of all she couldn't find. Her gift for Hiei. This gift she wanted to be special. She spent days looking for the perfect gift and she found it in a little shop just outside Tokyo. The days of December counted down and soon it was Christmas Eve.

The temple was decorated and the rest of the gang was set to arrive soon. The tree was up and garland and lights hung around the room. All of Yukina's, Genkai's and Botan's gifts were wrapped and under the tree waiting for the gift exchange. Botan took one last look around the room and then headed into kitchen to help Yukina with the food. Yukina had cooked up enough to feed a whole army and Botan chuckled at the thought. 'Well they are a small army aren't they?' She mused to herself as she moved to grab plates and set the table. By the time she had finished setting the table and putting together trays of cheese and crackers and glasses of juice the rest of the gang had shown up. It was a fun filled night, but Botan couldn't help, but feel an empty void in her heart without Hiei around her to celebrate with her. They had had dinner and then Kurama sat at the piano and started playing Christmas carols. Yusuke started singing and soon everyone was joining in and singing one song after another. They were having so much fun singing that they lost track of time and soon the clock was striking midnight. Botan glanced at the clock and announced the gift exchange. Like eager children Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up for the best seats and an energetic gleam overtook their eyes. Yukina and Botan sat next to each other and Keiko and Genkai sat on the couch. Kurama was playing Santa and handing out the gifts. Soon all that could be heard was the paper tearing and the exclamations of the gift receivers. The guys loved their gifts and Kurama's window box had turned out great thanks to Yukina's tending. Before long all of the gifts had been handed out except those that were Hiei's. Botan glanced at the small pile of gifts and sighed. 'Hiei, Hiei please come home soon.' She pleaded silently. "Well that's all of the gifts," Kurama said as he started picking up wrapping paper off of the floor. "Not all gifts have been given yet." A voice sounded from the shadows.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Botan jumped to her feet. "Hiei!'" She flew across the floor and into his arms before anyone could blink. "I thought you weren't going to be here until spring!" she said as she hugged him. " I was able to track down the leader a few nights ago and took care of the rest of the demons in her territory." Hiei's deep voice sounded like music to her ears and she hugged him tighter to her. "Are you home for good?" she asked him. "Until the next threat to her territory comes around.'" He answered before leaning down and kissing her as he had dreamed of doing. They pulled apart and moved into the room once more and everyone greeted Hiei. His sister flew into his arms as soon as Botan was out of them. "Brother! I am so glad you've come home to us safely!" she moved aside and let the guys greet him. Later after the greetings had worn down Hiei pulled Kurama aside to speak with him. "Kurama explain marriage to me." He said quietly so no one could over hear. He had a small idea of it, but not a lot. Kurama's eyebrow rose in question, but he proceeded to tell him. "Why did you need to know?' Kurama couldn't help but ask. "Botan mentioned it a few times how being mates is like being married, but with out the ceremony. I think she wants this marriage ceremony to happen." Hiei pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Kurama. It was a ring of white gold adorned with jewels he had found in Makai. One was red and the others were white. The red was from a stone he had found during a hunt and the white were two small tear gems from one from Yukina and the other was the one from around his neck. The tear gem of his mother. Kurama told him everything about marriage and the wedding ceremony and how the proposal went. It was a ceremony that Hiei would have been happy to do with out, but if his Botan wanted it then his Botan was going to have it. After they had talked Hiei walked over to Botan who was talking with Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko. She smiled at him as he came to her and took her hand in his. Then he knelt on his knee like Kurama had told him. Kurama was watching from the other side of the room trying hard not to smirk at the fire demon. "Botan I know that in my world we would already be considered 'married', but I know that in this world things go differently. You know how much I love you, will you marry me?" he held out the ring to her and she gasped at it. It was beautiful and she quickly pulled him off of his knee and hugged him. "Yes Hiei!" she said into his ear as she hugged him. "The ring is from Makai. The red stone is rare and found only there and the white stones are from Yukina and…my mother." At his confession she pulled back and looked closely at the ring and then at his neck where the stone was usually tied around a string. The string and stone were gone. "Hiei your mother's tear gem. You had it made into the ring?'" at his small nod she hugged him to her again. He kissed her and let her go. Somehow everything felt right to him. The ring and the ceremony that was to take place. Botan was his world now and he'd do anything to make her happy. "The best gift of all gifts is having you in my arms again" Botan said to him as he asked how she liked her gift. Her gift being the ring. "I couldn't ask for a better gift then you."

Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks:o)


End file.
